Vida de a Tres
by michii94
Summary: Desde su llegada, Sakura se sintió terriblemente atraída por sus dos compañeros de piso, y fue notable que ella también era correspondida, sin embargo, por el bien de su amistad decide mudarse; pero Sasuke y Naruto la convencerán de lo contrario. Ménage à trois [SasuSakuNaru] Advertencias: AU, lemon (y del rikolino!)


**_Disclaimer:_ _NO soy la autora de este fic, solo lo traduje y lo corregí/modifiqué un poco. Todos los créditos a _ ~Luv-Tita _de la página_ socialspirit **_(maldito fanfiction, no me deja poner links ¬¬)_  
 _ **Naruto no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados al estúpido y sensual Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Sakura se había pasado todo el sábado fuera de casa, había pasado la noche entera teniendo sueños eróticos con sus dos compañeros de cuarto. Sasuke Uchiha era un ingeniero que se pasaba casi todo el día en la oficina, mientras que Naruto Uzumaki tenía un trabajo como oficial de policía en la estación de Konoha, y, Sakura apenas acababa de concluir la Facultad de Medicina. Los tres eran amigos de infancia, y cuando Sakura necesitó un lugar para alojarse mientras estudiaba, Sasuke y Naruto se ofrecieron rápidamente.

Los dos siempre han tenido peleas, pero por más extraño que parezca, últimamente parecían tan tranquilos y distantes, más de lo usual. Sakura aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía para distanciarse de los dos, ya que cada uno la enamoraba de manera diferente: mientras Naruto la hacía reír y la encantaba con insinuaciones llenas de humor; Sasuke, con su humor negro, su aire misterioso y mirada ardiente, la hacían derretirse. Y por no mencionar que, a pesar de ser tan opuestos, los dos podrían poner a cualquier mujer de rodillas con esos hombros anchos, piernas musculosas y un volumen entre las piernas más abultado que el de la mayoría.

Sakura negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de los dos hombres. Esto tenía que parar, desde su llegada se sintió terriblemente atraída por los dos y fue notable que ella también era correspondida, ya que una vez que alguno de los dos le lanzaba miradas insinuantes, se desataba un choque de miradas furiosas entre ambos hombres. Sakura ya había tomado una decisión sobre eso hace tres días.

Ella temía que en cualquier momento la amistad que cultivaron por tanto tiempo se acabara. Con esa idea en mente decidió mudarse con un colega de la Universidad quien le había ofrecido un lugar, de hecho, no estaba tan bien situado y no era tan lujoso, pero serviría. No quería correr el riesgo de que los dos hombres que más amaba se pelearan. Sakura pensó en escoger a uno de los dos, pero no podía encontrar la manera de seguir adelante sabiendo lo que el otro haría, o peor aún, que uno de ellos se enamorara de otra mujer.

La sola idea le dio una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

—Oh Dios ¿Cómo es que vine a enamorarme de dos hombres? Y peor aún, de Sasuke y Naruto.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Sakura se encontró en frente del pasillo. Respirando profundo, apretó junto a su cuerpo la bolsa de papel en donde estaban las compras, tomó la llave de su bolsillo y cuando llegó delante la puerta, encajó la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

Prendió las luces con prisa, corrió a la cocina y colocó la bolsa en el mostrador. Después de guardar las compras volvió a salir para ir a su habitación.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a Naruto, estaba tan sorprendida que cayó sentada al suelo. Estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso desnudo y usando sólo unos jeans de cintura baja, dejando a la vista la parte superior de sus bóxers, y andaba descalzo. Tenía el pelo desordenado y la comisura de la boca hinchada, sin contar el hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Oh, Dios mío Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

—Hehehehe! Sasuke y yo tuvimos una charla.

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo Sakura espantada, ya sospechando sobre motivo de la pelea.

—Sakura-chan, hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo ¿Vienes conmigo?

Sakura se puso de pie y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía permanecía en el suelo, por lo que tomó la mano que Naruto le estaba extendiendo. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, pero en vez de girar a la izquierda para ir a la zona principal del apartamento, giraron a la derecha, para la habitación de Sasuke. Ella desaceleró el paso, tirándolo ligeramente de la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?

Naruto la miró y sonrió cálidamente.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, confía en mí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta la habitación. Al menos, pensaba que Sasuke todavía estaba en la casa, por lo que quedarse sola con Naruto no daría lugar a ningún problema.

Al entrar, recordó cuánto le encantaba Sasuke, su perfume fuerte, sus músculos ocultos por la ropa y el aire de poder que cargaba consigo.

Naruto la condujo a la cama, haciendo una pausa en el camino.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Sakura-chan, podemos hacer que esto funcione.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Cuando digo "nosotros podemos hacer que esto funcione", me refiero a los tres, Sakura-chan, ¿ahora puedes entender lo que quiero decir?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta. Su corazón empezó a palpitar a toda velocidad. Llevaba solamente unos jeans azul oscuro, tenía en la sobreceja un pequeño corte y un moretón debajo de la costilla.

—¿Hacer que funcione qué, exactamente?

—Esto —dijo Naruto, acercándose a ella, rodeando su cintura y presionándola contra su cuerpo.

La besó en el cuello. Sakura se estremeció.

—Pero Naruto...

—Y esto —dijo Sasuke, volviéndose hacia ella y pegándose a su cuerpo, de tal manera que quedó atrapada entre ellos.

Sasuke sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Su lengua comenzó a describir espirales dentro de la boca de Sakura, haciéndole sentir un frenesí. La única cosa que notaba en ese momento eran los poderosos músculos masculinos alrededor de ella y los labios que le besaban la boca y el cuello.

—Pero... no. Qué...

—Sakura-chan, nosotros conversamos —dijo Naruto—. Por primera vez, hablamos sobre el asunto.

—Te oí hablar por teléfono sobre mudarte —continuó Sasuke—. Los dos te amamos y tú nos amas. Tener sexo entre personas que se aman, un hombre, una mujer y otro hombre; es lo que decidimos.

Sasuke acarició sus hombros, haciéndole sentir una ola de calor en todo el cuerpo.

—Puede que no sea la solución más convencional, pero creemos que funcionará…

Sakura deseaba que la acariciasen. Miró aquellos oscuros y serios ojos de Sasuke. Volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a Naruto y se topó con la misma mirada de deseo.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Sakura.

—Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que así sea —afirmó Naruto— porque no quiero perderte.

—Y yo también —añadió Sasuke.

¿Y ella? ¿Ella podría?

—¿Qué crees tú, Sakura? —le susurró Sasuke en el oído derecho.

—¿Qué tal si pruebas? —le preguntó Naruto en el otro oído.

Al verla dudar, Sasuke le besó el cuello.

—Hablamos de los dos al mismo tiempo... siempre que tú quieras.

Naruto le susurró al oído.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó, deslizando sus manos debajo de su camisa, acariciándole la piel y envolviendo sus senos.

Sasuke la agarró de los glúteos y la atrajo hacia sí, restregando contra ella el bulto de su miembro cubierto por tela. El miembro de Naruto también se apretujaba contra sus glúteos.

Si aceptase, en cualquier momento podría sentir a esos dos miembros dándole placer. Ahora mismo quería tocarlos a ambos.

—No lo sé —bromeó— ¿Cómo sé que los dos me desean?

Naruto soltó sus senos, dejándolos fríos y hambrientos, pero la imagen que tenía adelante la mantenía excitada.

Naruto dio un paso atrás, abrió sus pantalones, bajó sus bóxers negros y los colocó bajo sus testículos para que ella pudiese ver el tamaño de su erección.

-¡Ah!

Sasuke se quitó los pantalones e imitó la pose de su hermano, pasando el elástico de sus bóxers azules por debajo de sus testículos. El ver esos dos miembros enormes y rojizos reclamando por su atención aceleró el corazón de Sakura.

—Wow, parece que los dos están contentos de verme.

Sakura sonrió mientras se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza. Ambos observaron atentamente mientras se desabotonaba los jeans, desabrochaba el cierre y lanzaba sus jeans al piso alejándolos de una patada.

Dio un paso adelante y tocó la punta de cada uno de los penes con un dedo. Al ver las expresiones de dolor en los rostros de ambos, cerró una mano alrededor de cada uno de ellos y los bombeó un par de veces.

—¿Cómo podría yo satisfacer a estos dos ejemplares de masculinidad?

—¿Por qué no dejas eso en nuestras manos?

Sasuke hizo un gesto a Naruto, la agarraron por los brazos y la tiraron a la cama. Un segundo después, Sakura se encontraba vientre arriba con su sostén desabrochado y una boca en cada seno. Sus pezones se endurecieron de inmediato; la sensación exquisitamente erótica al notar una boca caliente en ambos a la vez, la dejó loca de deseo.

Continuaba agarrando sus penes con las manos y comenzó a acariciarlos, jugando con el miembro de uno y acariciando los testículos del otro. Sasuke le sacó sus bragas en un rápido movimiento. Sakura notó su lengua desplazarse haciendo un sendero, pasar por encima de su ombligo y continuar descendiendo. Le abrió las piernas y lamió la parte interna de sus muslos. Mientras tanto Sakura acercó el miembro de Naruto para llevárselo a la boca. Naruto soltó el pezón y se acostó boca abajo en la cama, apoyando los pies en la almohada y poniendo su erecto miembro en su boca. Sakura se quitó el sostén y se hizo a un lado frente a él. Sasuke la ayudó levantándole una pierna y colocándola sobre su hombro. Mientras se deslizaba el pene de Naruto en su boca, Sasuke instaló su lengua dentro de su vagina.

Sakura gimió. Giró su lengua una y otra vez alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Naruto mientras Sasuke estimulaba su clítoris. Naruto acariciaba sus pechos, jugando con un pezón mientras que con su otra mano apretaba el otro seno.

Mientras Sasuke le lamía su sensible clítoris, Sakura sentía oleadas de placer que la embriagaban. Apretó con la boca el largo y duro pene de Naruto y lo succionó. Tocó sus testículos y jugó con ellos mientras percibía un placer cada vez más intenso.

—Ah! Sakura-chan, ya casi llego...!

Sakura seguía moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, chupándolo y proporcionándole un fuerte y agradable roce, mientras Sasuke lamía su clítoris y hacía girar su lengua contra él rápidamente. Las olas de placer se tornaron más rápidas, más potentes. Sakura enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke mientras chupaba con fuerza a Naruto.

—Oh, Sakura-chan, así!

Naruto gimió mientras que el líquido caliente brotaba por la garganta de Sakura. Ella continuó succionando mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella, sintiendo sus propias olas de placer. Naruto salió de su boca y le empezó a lamer un pezón. Una intensa sensación de calor descendió directamente de su seno a su vagina.

Sakura gimió y Sasuke volvió a concentrarse en su clítoris, a chuparlo con fuerza, mientras que Naruto chupaba el pezón.

Sintió que la intensidad iba en aumento y, como una ola de placer ardiente, explotó, provocando el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida. Se dejó caer en la cama y tomó un respiro.

—Fue increíble.

—Aún no hemos terminado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada brillante en los dos rostros de los fantásticos hombres que había en su vida.

—Sasuke se sentiría terriblemente frustrado si lo dejamos ahora. Mira cómo te desea —dijo Naruto.

Sakura observó a su inmenso miembro enrojecido.

—Tienes razón. No podemos dejarlo así —dijo ella, irguiéndose ligeramente y apoyándose contra las almohadas, con las piernas abiertas. Hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se aproximase—. Ven Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió y se fue gateando sobre la cama. Se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas de Sakura y la besó fuertemente en los labios.

—Ahora, Sasuke-kun —dijo, arqueándose hacia arriba.

Notó su largo y caliente miembro contra su vientre.

—Hummm.

Sasuke presionó la cabeza de su pene contra sus labios (vaginales) y después deslizó su miembro dentro de ella.

Sasuke vio a Naruto al otro lado de la cama, con sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, que volvía a estar duro, masturbándose mientras los observaba.

—Sasuke-kun, quiero que me des rápido, con fuerza.

Naruto soltó una risita. Sasuke obedeció. Sakura gimió cuando su pene entraba en sus profundidades, rodeado por su húmeda vagina. Salía y volvía a entrar. Sakura vio a Naruto masturbándose más y más rápidamente. Sasuke volvió a envestirla una y otra vez.

—¡Oh, Dios, sí, Sasuke-kun, continúa, no pares! —dijo antes de que un orgasmo llegase y le nublase los sentidos.

Fue un orgasmo intenso, frenético, perfecto. Sasuke gimió y la llenó con su simiente. Después de unos momentos, la besó con ternura y se puso a su lado, retirando de ella su miembro ahora flácido. Sakura cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos de repente al notar unos labios acariciando su cuello. Naruto estaba sobre ella.

—¿Hay lugar para uno más, nena?

Sakura sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Notó las rodillas de Naruto posarse entre sus piernas y la punta de su pene presionando contra la entrada de su vagina. La penetró con una fuerte estocada. Sakura sofocó un grito y comenzó a jadear inmediatamente al notar otro orgasmo. Naruto la embistió una y otra vez prolongando su placer más y más. El tiempo desapareció. Sakura lo oyó gemir, sintió su semen fluir en su interior mientras que el placer también la embriagaba. Sus jadeos dieron paso a un grito salvaje. Cada vez más, más y más. Respirar era una tarea demasiado compleja. Naruto continuó embistiéndola una y otra vez.

Sakura se desplomó sobre su espalda. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Naruto continuaba duro dentro de ella, luego se colocó a horcajadas encima de él. Sasuke se posicionó detrás de Sakura, quien sentía su miembro duro entre sus nalgas. Sakura gimió y se inclinó hacia delante de modo que sus nalgas se abran aún más. Sasuke acarició su ano, alcanzó un tubo de lubricante de la mesita de noche (Sakura no lo había visto antes porque estaba muy distraída), extrajo una pequeña cantidad y lo aplicó en su ano con la punta del dedo. Sasuke apretó con fuerza, deslizando el dedo en su interior. Sakura nunca había practicado sexo anal, sin embargo, notar el dedo de Sasuke deslizándose dentro de ella despertó sus ansias de más. Sasuke metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos describiendo círculos en su interior. Ella arqueó la cintura para disponer mejor su trasero y lo meneó, a modo de incentivo.

—Más —imploró.

Sasuke agarró el tubo de nuevo, pero esta vez lubricó su miembro con aquel gel transparente. Apoyó su miembro contra el ano de Sakura y la penetró. Sakura fue abriéndose a él poco a poco. Una vez que su miembro estuvo del todo adentro, Sasuke paró. La abrazó y la aferró a su cuerpo. A su vez, el miembro de Naruto comenzó a moverse dentro de su vagina.

Sakura se sintió más llena de lo que nunca se había imaginado, no obstante, quería más. Quería sentir ambos penes dentro de ella, completamente dentro, llenándola, satisfaciéndola. Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo.

—Mételo entero —Le rogó a Sasuke. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, alimentándola con su miembro, centímetro a centímetro. Sakura se estremeció al notar su duro pene deslizándose con determinación dentro de ella.

Una vez estando totalmente llena, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron inmóviles. Después un momento de vacilación, Naruto comenzó a moverse, lentamente, entrando y saliendo. Sasuke siguió el ritmo, entrando y saliendo.

—¡Ah! ¡Es fantástico! —gritó Sakura, sintiendo de inmediato que un orgasmo la embriagaba —¡Ah, sí, sí…! —gemía.

Los dos miembros parecían acariciarse entre ellos mientras se deslizaban en su interior. Aquella sensación increíble la condujo a un orgasmo intenso y prolongado. El tiempo desapareció, y la sensación única de tener dos miembros increíbles, deslizándose dentro de ella, complaciéndola, parecía surreal.

Percibió un sonido como el de un timbre en los oídos. No, era su propia voz, gritando de éxtasis. Los miembros de Sasuke y Naruto parecían hincharse dentro de ella.

—Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto inclinándose hacia adelante y sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura.

—Oh cariño, sí…! —Sasuke gimió aprisionándola contra su pecho.

Sakura apretó ambos miembros en su interior, haciéndolos volar a medida que el dulce y caliente néctar de sus cuerpos la inundaban.

Parecían estar congelados en el tiempo, durante unos instantes, respirando al unísono. Después, Naruto la besó y Sasuke salió de ella y se acostó a su lado. Sakura se quedó acostada boca arriba y sus dos amantes posaron sus labios en sus mejillas, agarrándola por la cintura con un brazo cada uno.

Allí, acostada entre aquellos dos maravillosos hombres, disfrutando del calor y la dulzura de su amor, Sakura descubrió que su vida se había convertido en una fantasía hecha realidad.

* * *

 _Holi 7u7_  
 _Ya que tengo su atención, como al parecer muchos no leyeron el disclaimer, les repito: no soy la autora de este fic, solo lo traduje. Y no, no tiene conti :( Pero tengo en mente traducir más fics así :D_  
 _Amo al Team 7 con todas mis fuerzas, mi más grande sueño en toda esta historia era volver a verlos juntos. Me hubiera gustado ver que aunque sea hayan compartido una comida juntos antes de que el escurridizo de Sasuke se les escapara de nuevo -.-  
_

 _En fin..._ _No soy escritora, así que, s_ _i_ _ _en la redacción_ cometí algún error de cualquier naturaleza, por favor ¡háganmelo saber! Amo que me corrijan :3 (en serio)  
Nos vemos en la próxima traducción :D Ja ne~  
_


End file.
